


What's In a Name?

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Silliness!!! on Ice! [29]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arguing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short One Shot, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: They have a minor disagreement about who is taking whose name.(Honestly fluffy, Teen for Language, Ash Safe)





	What's In a Name?

Yuuri felt so relaxed and at peace.

They had finished the season and were visiting Yu-topia to wind down before they started planning the next season (and a wedding). He had his family and his fiance and their dog and everything was right with the world.

“Hey Yuuri?” speaking of his fiance...Yuuri turned his head to look at his perfect Victor through the steam of the hot springs.

“Hey Vitya?”

“Could you teach me how to write Katsuki in Japanese?” Yuuri blinked not expecting that question but feeling warmed by it.

“Of course, but why?” he let his eyes drift shut as he settled back against Victor’s side.

“Because I want to be able to write it properly when I take it as my own.”

All the good feeling left Yuuri in an instant and he shot bolt upright.

“The hell you are!”

“What? Of course I am”

“What reason would you have to take my name! I’m taking yours!”

“The HELL you are!”

 

The argument continued the rest of the evening throughout Yu-topia meaning Makkachin was whining in concern and the rest of the family avoided them as they shouted at each other.

“Yuuri whatever reason you have for taking my name I _promise_ it’s not as important as mine for taking yours” which was BULLSHIT!

Yuuri stood abruptly and stamped out of the room leaving a sad looking but stubborn VIctor sat behind with his dog.

Yuuri had a plan though. A plan to prove to Victor that he was talking out of his ass and to do that he needed to go looking for something. He dug around through the back of the cupboard in his room before crying in triumph and making is way back in the (otherwise abandoned) dining room.

Victor was still there picking at his food and looking equal parts pissed off and sad. Without ceremony Yuuri dumped his treasure into the man’s lap causing him to jump.

“What’s this?” Victor moved to pick up a notebook but Yuuri snatched it from his hands and wrenched it open to show two pages covered in the words Yuuri Nikiforov (and Nikiforov Yuuri) over and over.

(Some of them had hearts around them)

“I have dreamed of being Yuuri Nikiforov since I was twelve years old!” Yuuri explained as he glared at his fiance. Victor got that tight, fake smile he got only when he was truly hurt and pissed off.

“Oh so it’s an _idol_ thing” he spat and Yuuri closed the notebook and hit him on the head with it before kneeling in front of Victor.

“No you moron! It’s the culmination of our love story that began the first time I laid eyes on you on the crappy tv at Ice Castle! If I hadn’t had that crush on you I wouldn’t have been so motivated to compete which means I wouldn't have been at Sochi to fail which means I wouldn’t have gotten drunk and seduced you which means you wouldn’t have become my coach which means I wouldn’t have fallen in love with the real you which means we wouldn’t have gotten engaged!” Yuuri dropped the notebook and cradled Victor’s face in his hands, his expression softening.

“By taking your name I’m coming full circle, completing the path fate used to bring us together. It’s my way of joining that crush on a far away idol with the love I have for the perfectly imperfect real you. What reason could you possibly have that could mean more than that?”

Victor gave a little sad smile and shrugged.

“I just wanted to have a last name that was actually attached to a loving family”

Yuuri was very grateful that there were no cameras to capture the face journey he went on at that sentence.

He melted at first, and then the relevance of that sentence on their disagreement hit and it was realisation followed by annoyance followed by defeat.

“FuuuuuuuuUUUUUUuuuuuuuuucccccccckkkkkkkkkkk” Yuuri let go of Victor to flop backward on the ground in a spread eagle.

“That means I won right?”

“I hate you”

“I won”

Mari popped her head around the corner.

“Is it over?”

“Yeah! After the wedding I will be Katsuki Victor!” Victor answered with a bright smile. Mari snorted as she came into the room properly.

“That will take getting used to”

“SEE! Yuuri Nikiforov would have sounded better!” But Yuuri knew he’d already lost.

“Disagree!” Victor sang happily.

“I want a divorce” Yuuri muttered bitterly.

“And people say _I’m_ dramatic” Victor leaned over and kissed Yuuri on the forehead, “But it’s okay because I love you”

“I want a double divorce”

**Author's Note:**

> My dudes and non dudes!
> 
> They might hyphenate but it hasn’t occurred to either of them during this fight because they are equally pigheaded 
> 
> Also while I think they actually would hyphenate I just thought this scenario was funny so that’s what I wrote!
> 
> It’s just an excuse for Yuuri to be dramatic and extra in losing a disagreement really


End file.
